Second Chance
by cleotheo
Summary: Short five part story. After a secret romance in school Hermione and Draco go their separate ways without telling the other how they really feel. Years later they run into each other again and find their feelings haven't faded over time. Will they make the most of their second chance or will they let each other slip through their fingers again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Welcome to my new, short story. It has 5 chapters, and updates will be fairly quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in the one of the fanciest wizarding restaurants in Paris, supposedly on a romantic date with a French wizard she'd met through work. Since leaving school six years ago, Hermione had briefly lived in several different countries. Her job was actually with the British Ministry but as part of their international co-operation policy she found herself assigned to different ministries around the world. Sometimes her placements were weeks and other times months, this time her contract was for nine months and she still had another four to go in Paris.

Hermione had met Jean-Paul, the wizard she was having dinner with, a few weeks ago and his persistence in asking her out had broken down her defences and she'd agreed to one date. Now however she was wishing she'd stuck to her guns and refused to date the French man. While Jean-Paul was handsome and charming and was great company, Hermione wasn't exactly enjoying the date. Even sitting in the most romantic restaurant in Paris, with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower lighting up the Parisian skyline, did little to help Hermione's romantic spirits. Then again she knew from experience that it wasn't her surroundings that were the problem, it was the company. No matter how many men she dated they were never what she wanted, they were never him.

Despite vowing she wouldn't dwell on the past again, Hermione found her mind drifting back to her last year at Hogwarts. Hermione's plans for the year had been to pass her exams with flying colours and fulfil her ambition of being Head Girl, both of which she managed to achieve easily. She also managed to embark on a passionate affair with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, which had majorly affected her life for the last six years.

Hermione certainly hadn't meant to start anything with Draco, in fact their first few months of sharing living quarters were fraught with tension and they constantly bickered with one another. Slowly their bickering turned to teasing and flirting as they became more comfortable with each other. They also started to talk to each other in a civil way and struck up a friendship when they discovered they had quite a bit in common.

Hermione still wasn't sure what had happened to spark the change in their relationship, but one evening they were debating the right way to do a difficult Arithmancy problem when things got heated. Before Hermione could register what was happening the homework was being discarded and the pair were making better use of the table. Before Draco, Hermione's sexual experience consisted of one night with a muggle boy back home and that paled in comparison to what she experienced with Draco. To be honest everything since had also been a let-down, she'd never had another lover as good as the blond Slytherin.

That one time soon became the first of many encounters between the pair. The entire relationship was conducted in the privacy of the Head Dorms and neither her friends nor his knew what went on behind closed doors. They all knew they had buried the hatchet and got along fine, they just didn't know they couldn't keep their hands off each other and spent as much time as they could having sex.

In amongst all the sex, the pair continued to talk to one another and Hermione ended up getting a real insight in Draco's life. Back then he knew he was heading into the family business, but Hermione got the impression he resented his father for not giving him an option. Another career path just wasn't open to Draco, he was expected to join Lucius in the family business and one day take over. Hermione knew that since school he'd done just that, he went to work with Lucius and a year ago he'd taken the reins completely when Lucius retired.

Despite all their talking, one thing they never discussed was their relationship. Hermione got the distinct impression that sleeping with her was a way in which Draco could silently rebel against his father and what was expected of him. Draco made no secret of the fact Lucius wouldn't approve of their relationship, and from what Hermione saw he seemed to gain some pleasure from doing something his father wouldn't like. For her part, Hermione was finally doing something for herself and putting what she wanted before common sense. There was also a small part on her that got off on the fact she was sleeping with the bad boy.

It wasn't until after they'd left school that Hermione realised she was in love with Draco. Not having him around every day was torture and Hermione missed him like crazy. However, she was still convinced that Draco had just been having a bit of fun in their last year, so she never approached him and told him of her feelings. Instead she accepted the job in the Department on International Co-operation and within six months of leaving Hogwarts she was heading for her first posting in Brazil.

Since then Hermione had returned to Britain sporadically. She had originally kept a flat in London, but since she'd rarely used it she sold it and now when she was home she stayed with either Harry or Ron. Hermione always went home in between postings and she always returned for special occasions, such as Harry and Ginny's wedding. When she was at home she never actually saw Draco in person but he was always in the papers, usually pictured with various beautiful witches.

As Draco had so clearly moved on Hermione tried to do the same. Over the years she had actually met a few guys she really liked, but they just weren't Draco and no matter how hard she tried not to, she ended up comparing them to him and they just didn't measure up. None of her relationships had lasted past a few weeks, and Hermione already knew that this date with Jean-Paul would be their last.

"You're really not having fun, are you?" Jean-Paul remarked, drawing Hermione's attention back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Jean-Paul." Hermione sighed. "It's not you, you're a really nice man."

"But I'm not who you want." Jean-Paul rightly guessed. "Whoever this other guy is, I hope he realises how lucky he is to have a lovely witch like you."

"It's too late." Hermione replied. "We had our chance years ago, and we walked away."

"It's never too late for love." Jean-Paul said. "Unless of course, he's married. He's not, is he?"

"No, he's not married." Hermione answered.

"Is he involved with someone else?" Jean-Paul questioned.

"Not as far as I know." Hermione said.

"Then it's not too late." Jean-Paul told Hermione. "If you really want him Hermione, go and get him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could reject me." Hermione retorted.

"At least then you'd have your answer." Jean-Paul replied. "If he's not interested then you'll know and you can begin to move on. Without closure you'll always be wondering what if."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she gazed out of the window, not really taking in the spectacular sight of Paris. Jean-Paul made perfect sense, if she was ever going to move on she needed to speak to Draco. The question was, could she face her past knowing she could be rejected and heartbroken?

* * *

Deciding enough was enough Draco Malfoy disentangled himself from the blonde witch who was currently pawing at him. Standing up he quickly re-buttoned his shirt and zipped up his trousers, which until he stood up he hadn't even realised were open. Chances were Astoria had been having a good bloody grope and he hadn't even noticed.

"What's wrong?" Astoria Greengrass pouted up at Draco, not happy to be stopped.

"I'm not in the mood." Draco replied. "You should go."

"I can get you in the mood." Astoria promised, shrugging her flimsy strap from her dress down her shoulder and revealing the top of her breasts.

"You really can't." Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Just leave, Astoria."

"Are you embarrassed?" Astoria asked as she stood up and walked over to where Draco was now standing.

"What would I be embarrassed about?" Draco questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"That you can't get an erection." Astoria whispered loudly. "Don't worry, I carry a potion that will help." She added brightly.

Draco wasn't sure whether to be mad that she thought he needed a potion to perform or whether to be curious as to why she carried the potion on the first place. He dreaded to think what sort of wizards she normally dated if they needed a potion to give them a helping hand rising to the occasion.

"I don't need a potion." He said quickly when Astoria grabbed her bag and started to rummage around in to. "I'm just tired, and I have to be up early in the morning to leave for Paris."

"You did say you had a big meeting taking place." Astoria conceded as she stopped her search for the potion. "I guess I should leave and let you get to bed. Maybe we can meet up again when you're back."

"Maybe." Draco replied, having no intention of repeating their evening together.

He'd only agreed to the date in the first place because she was the sister of one of his oldest friends and Daphne had personally asked him to give Astoria a chance. Because Daphne was his friend he'd given her little sister a chance, but one evening with her was enough to ensure he didn't want to continue on with anything. Astoria was the most mind-numbingly boring person he'd ever had the misfortune to spend time with and her only topics of conversation seemed to be herself and fashion, neither of which interested Draco in the slightest.

After finally ridding himself of Astoria, Draco poured himself a large tumbler of firewhisky and headed out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Draco resided in a penthouse in central London, which belonged to the family company. The balcony offered spectacular views of the capital, but Draco didn't even notice as he stood drinking his firewhisky and wishing he could change the past. More than anything he wished he could go back in time and make sure that Hermione knew how he'd felt about her, how he still felt about her.

Way back in seventh year when they'd been having their fling a part of Draco knew it was something more serious than either of them would admit. Feelings however, were not Draco's strong point and any feeling that threatened to overwhelm him, he managed to supress. Throughout seventh year Draco managed to supress his feelings for Hermione and convince himself that what they had was purely sexual. That worked fine until they left school and without Hermione in his life, Draco realised just how much she meant to him.

By the time Draco had plucked up the courage to speak to Hermione, she'd moved on. She'd gotten herself a fancy job travelling the globe, leaving him behind. Taking Hermione's departure as a sign their relationship had just been a bit of fun to her, Draco threw himself into living his own life. As expected he started working at the family company, but instead of settling down with a nice pureblood like his father wanted him to do, Draco decided to remain single.

As part of the Malfoy Corporation he was obliged to attend plenty of social occasions. Available dates were easy to come by and Draco rarely had to take the same witch to a second function. Occasionally these dates turned into a one night stand, but that was as far as Draco ever went. It soon became public knowledge around the wizarding community that Draco Malfoy wasn't the settling down sort.

Sometimes Draco wondered if things would have been easier for him if he'd settled down with a nice pureblood witch his family approved of, but most of the time the idea appalled him. He'd attended functions with almost all of the girls his family would approve of and not one of them captured his interest. Those that didn't bore him senseless immediately, just ended up disappointing him in bed. No matter how many witch's he dated and slept with, he just couldn't find one that made him feel even a fraction of what he'd felt with Hermione. Simply put, no-one measured up to the muggleborn witch he'd lost his heart to six years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly four days in the French capital Draco was making headway with the reason he'd visited France in the first place. One of the many companies the Malfoy Corporation owned was a potions company, and it was a company Draco spent a lot of time on nurturing and turning it into the success it now was. Draco had been looking to extend the business for some time and a property his advisors had found just outside of Paris were perfect for the French headquarters. Firstly Draco had to purchase the building, before talking to the French Ministry and dealing with officially setting up the company in France. Draco had managed to buy the building within a couple of days, but dealing with the French Ministry was proving more problematic.

Eventually Draco had managed to get an appointment with the Ministry, which was where he was coming from. So far everything was running smoothly and he had a further appointment that afternoon, but before that he was grabbing a quick bite to eat. The Wizard he'd been dealing with at the Ministry had recommended a small café down the road, which was where Draco was currently heading.

Draco entered the small café and ordered his food and drink in perfect French. After placing his order, he looked around for a seat and his eyes fell on a familiar figure in the corner. He hadn't seen Hermione in six years, but he instantly recognised the witch that haunted his dreams every night. Deciding it was an opportunity not to be missed, Draco made his way over to where Hermione was sitting drinking a steaming cup of hot coffee and had a half-eaten baguette sitting on the table in front of her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

Hermione's head whipped up and the sound of his voice and for several minutes they merely stared at each other. The attraction that had always simmered between them was still very present as they both took the time to get a better look at each other. Eventually Hermione regained her focus and told Draco he could join her.

"What brings you to Paris?" She asked, once Draco was sitting down opposite her.

"I'm trying to open up a new branch of my potions company." Draco replied. "You wouldn't believe the hoops I have to jump through just to get the thing off the ground."

"The French Ministry is one of the more bureaucratic ones." Hermione chuckled. "They have forms and paperwork for the simplest of things."

"I take it you're working here." Draco said.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"How long's your posting for?"

"Nine months in all, but I've only got four to go."

Draco opened his mouth to ask another question, but his food arrived. After thanking the waiter, he turned his attention back to Hermione.

"What will you do when the posting's over?" He asked. "Will you take another one?"

"Most likely." Hermione replied, taking a drink of her coffee. "It's not as if I've got anyone to stick around for."

"So you're not attached?" Draco asked, unable to help the smile that lit up his face at the implication Hermione was single.

"No, I'm still single." Hermione answered. "My relationships just don't seem to work out."

"I know what you mean." Draco said. "I'm not exactly successful in that department myself."

"Maybe you're dating the wrong sort of girl." Hermione suggested.

"Maybe I had the right girl and let her go." Draco countered, his grey eyes boring into Hermione.

Hermione felt her heart rate quicken as Draco looked at her. She wasn't sure if he was implying what she thought he was or if she was just reading too much into the situation. After all it was only a few days ago she'd made the decision to look him up upon her return to London at the end of her contract with the French Ministry, so maybe she was just hearing what she wanted to hear.

"If she was the right girl, why did you let her go?" Hermione eventually asked, deciding to play along and see where Draco was going with the conversation.

"Because I was a scared teenager who didn't realise he was in love until it was too late." Draco replied.

"Love?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, love." Draco chuckled. "I should have told her years ago, but now I think it might be too late."

"It's never too late for love." Hermione said, repeating what Jean-Paul had told her the previous week.

"Do you really think that?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione nodded, her expression equally as serious. "Yes. Unless she's married or involved with someone else, it's never too late."

"Then I guess it's not too late. I have it on good authority that her relationships never work out." Draco grinned, lightening the mood.

Hermione laughed as she finished her coffee and stood up. "I have to get back to work, good luck with your mystery woman."

"I think I need a bit more advice." Draco said, stopping Hermione before she left. "Do you want to have a drink later on?"

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled. "Do you want to meet at the Ministry after I finish work?"

"Why don't I pick you up at your place at eight?" Draco suggested. "That way we both have time to get ready."

"You don't know where I live." Hermione pointed out.

"That's why you're going to give me your address." Draco countered, pulling a piece of parchment and a pencil from his pocket.

Hermione quickly scribbled down her address and handed the parchment back to Draco. After saying goodbye to her former lover, Hermione paid for her lunch and headed back to the Ministry, leaving an ecstatic Draco in the café.

* * *

By quarter to eight, Hermione was a nervous wreck waiting for Draco to arrive. Unless she'd misunderstood the meeting at lunchtime very badly, this was her second chance with the former Slytherin. This time she promised herself that nothing would stop her from telling him how she really felt. Before the end of the night Draco would be aware that she was in love with him.

When the doorbell finally sounded, Hermione took a minute to straighten her midnight blue dress and check she was presentable. She'd rushed home from work and spent hours fussing over her appearance, which was something she never normally did. She always liked to look presentable, but for Draco she wanted to look her best.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a slightly nervous looking Draco. He looked his usual smart self, in dark trousers and a dark blue shirt. He was also carrying a bottle of wine in his hand. Hermione herself had made sure she had a few bottles of wine in the flat, in the hopes they could just stay in, and it looked like Draco was on the same wave length as her.

"Come in." Hermione said, pulling the door open fully and stepping back.

Draco entered the flat, before greeting Hermione with a peck on the cheek. As he leant in, Hermione took a deep breath of his familiar scent and it took all her self-control not to jump him there and then. Luckily she managed to control herself and shut the door behind the blond.

"I thought we could just stay in." Draco said, holding up the bottle of wine. "Providing of course you don't mind. We can go out if you want, I just thought it might be easier to talk here."

"I would rather stay in." Hermione jumped in, smiling at Draco's nervous babbling. "In fact I even grabbed a couple of bottles on the way home from work."

Hermione led the way into the kitchen where she grabbed two glasses and a corkscrew. Draco opened the bottle of wine he'd brought with him and poured two generous glasses. Handing one to Hermione he picked up his glass and followed her into the front room.

"You've got a nice place." He remarked, looking around the small but beautiful flat.

"I wish I could take the credit, but it was like this when I rented it." Hermione shrugged as she sat down on the large white sofa. "I always rent somewhere furnished, it's just easier."

"Do you have somewhere that you consider home?" Draco asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I used to have a place in London, but I just wasn't there enough to make it worthwhile holding onto it. When I'm back at home these days I either stay with Harry or Ron."

"Do you never wish you'd settled down?" Draco questioned.

"All the time." Hermione replied.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I've only ever wanted to settle down with one person, and I've never managed to tell him how I feel." Hermione admitted.

Draco placed his glass of wine on the coffee table before taking Hermione's out of her hand and placing it next to his. He then took hold of her hands in his and moved closer to the brunette witch.

"Maybe you should try telling him." He said quietly.

"Only if you do the same." Hermione whispered.

Draco smiled at Hermione as he reached up and cupped her face with his hand. "I love you, Hermione. I have since seventh year, I was just too afraid to tell you. I should have told you years ago and we should have been together all this time."

"I love you, too." Hermione smiled back at Draco. "I should have told you years ago as well."

"I guess neither of us are very good at this whole love thing." Draco chuckled.

"Maybe we can learn together." Hermione suggested.

"I'm sure we can." Draco replied, leaning over and gently connecting his lips with Hermione's.

The second they made contact it was as though no time had passed since they last kissed. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with one another's and they both knew when it was time to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes, until reluctantly they had to part for air.

"I've missed kissing you." Draco admitted quietly. "In fact, I've just missed you."

"I've missed you as well." Hermione said.

"I guess we've got a lot to sort out." Draco remarked, pulling back from Hermione. What he really wanted to do was make love to her, but he had to be patient.

"I suppose we do." Hermione replied. "But I'm sure that can wait."

Draco was puzzled for a brief moment as Hermione stood up and pulled him to his feet. When she started to lead him towards what he was assuming was her bedroom, he realised why talking could wait.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, as they entered the room and he found it was indeed Hermione's bedroom. "Don't you want to talk first?"

"We can talk later." Hermione said, pulling Draco towards her and starting to undo his shirt. "Right now, I want you. I've spent six years wishing I was with you and now I have you again, I don't want to waste time talking. There are so much more fun things our tongues could be doing."

Draco chuckled as Hermione grinned wickedly up at him. One of the things he'd always loved about her was how wild and uninhibited she was in the bedroom. Her everyday persona was actually quite straight laced and proper, but whenever they were indulging in a bit of sexual fun she was a different person.

Satisfied she had Draco on board with waiting to talk, Hermione hastily rid him of his shirt. As she ran her fingers over his firm torso, she admired the changes in his physique. In the last six years he'd filled out from the teenager she'd known, but he was still lean and she could feel his muscles rippling under her touch. Tracing the scar down his right side, which he'd gotten from crashing into a tree when he was seven, Hermione's hands worked their way towards Draco's trousers. Expertly she flicked open his belt and trousers, before pushing them down his legs. Hermione's eyes immediately fell to the bulge in Draco's black boxers and she couldn't help but reach out and have a grab at the goods.

Draco moaned softly when Hermione's hand delved into his boxers and she wrapped her hand around his rapidly hardening member. No-one's hands had ever felt as good on him as Hermione's and he knew that with her touch he'd be fully aroused in matter of seconds. All too soon Hermione's hands disappeared and she returned to ridding him of his trousers. Draco helped to remove the offending garment, along with his socks and shoes, leaving him in just his underwear. When Hermione again reached for him, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I think you're a little overdressed." He grinned. "It's time to even things up a bit."

"Go ahead." Hermione replied with a grin of her own. "I'm all yours."

Draco's grin widened at Hermione's response. That was another thing he loved about her, the fact she put herself completely in his hands and trusted him with her. Many a time during their previous fling she'd let Draco have complete control over her and let him do whatever he desired with her. Of course she did reap the rewards of Draco's desires and letting him have control usually resulted in multiple orgasms for her.

"Let's get you undressed." He said, walking around Hermione so he was standing behind her.

Brushing her hair over one shoulder, he nuzzled into her freshly exposed neck and shoulder. Letting his hands wander down her body, he found the side zipper to her dress and slowly pulled it down. With the dress open a quick tug in the right places had the material falling down Hermione's body and pooling at her feet. Looking over Hermione's shoulder, Draco's eyes fell to her breasts, barely enclosed in a flimsy dark blue strapless bra. Running his hand up her back, he quickly undid her bra before pulling the material away from her body. Still remaining behind Hermione, he slid his hands up her stomach towards her breasts, before cupping them in his hands. They were exactly as he remembered, a perfect handful with nipples that hardened at the slightest of touches.

Hermione closed her eyes and leant back against Draco, hardly able to believe she was in his arms again. Every touch felt so familiar and ignited the fire inside her that had been simmering for years. For the first time in six years she felt truly alive and loved. Hermione revelled in Draco's touch for several minutes, until his hands started to wander down her body again. The second his hands touched the waistband of her knickers she darted out of his arms.

"You said you wanted to be even." She told the blond. "Now we're even."

Not willing to be beat as easily, Draco quickly pulled off his boxers and threw them towards the growing pile of clothes. "Your turn." He grinned at Hermione.

Hermione took a minute to admire Draco's naked form, before she shimmied out of her own underwear. Instead of heading back into Draco's arms, she turned around and sauntered over to the bed. Making a show of it, she climbed onto the large bed and settled herself in the centre of the bed. Looking back at Draco she could see the lust flaring in his eyes and one crook of her finger had him flying onto the bed with her.

Hermione found herself pressed against the silk sheets of the bed, Draco's hard body on top of her. The couple looked at each other for a second before crashing their lips together. Hermione moaned into the kiss as she felt Draco's body pressed against hers, her nipples were rubbing against his chest and his hard erection was pressed up against her thigh. Adjusting her position, they both moaned appreciatively when his manhood nestled in the warmth between her thighs.

"Please Draco, I need you now." Hermione whispered to her lover.

Having him so close, but not yet inside her was torture and Hermione didn't think she could stand it much longer. It was also very clear to them both that she didn't need anything else to be ready for him, in fact she'd been ready for him the second he'd entered the flat and all the build-up had just left her wet and aching for him.

"I love you Hermione, and I'm not letting you go again." Draco told his lover.

Hermione smiled up at Draco, as he rolled his hips and buried himself inside her for the first time in six years. The action produced simultaneous groans from the couple and Draco momentarily paused to let them get accustomed to being together again. It had taken them six years to get their second chance and Draco was determined their first time after so long was going to be memorable.

Draco needn't have been as concerned as of course the event was memorable, it always was when they were together. Despite it being six years the couple moved together as though it was something they did every day. Throughout the whole thing they maintained eye contact and their bodies were pressed together as close as they could get. Slightly surprisingly, given how close to the edge both of them were when they began, their lovemaking wasn't a quickie. It was long, drawn out event and when they finally reached completion they tumbled into oblivion together, each other's names falling from their lips.

After a good few hours of lovemaking, Draco went and got the two abandoned glasses of wine and the pair settled down in Hermione's bed to discuss their relationship and how they could make it work the second time around.


	3. Chapter 3

For the remaining four months that Hermione was contracted to work in Paris the couple saw each other as often as possible, which actually turned out to be quite a bit considering Draco had his new Potions business to get set up. Draco actually spent more time than necessary in France, and even when he didn't have a business reason to be in the country he still found time to see Hermione.

The four months passed in a blur of romance and sex, and talk of the future didn't happen until a week before Hermione was due to finish at the French Ministry. The couple had admitted they wanted to be together, but they had yet to talk about specifics. With Hermione still working in France it seemed a bit pointless to discuss the future, but now the contract was ending the future was on both of their minds.

It was a Sunday afternoon when the topic was finally broached. Draco had arrived in Paris the previous evening and the pair had dined at a quiet restaurant before heading back to Hermione's flat. Their Sunday morning was spent lazing in bed and after having some lunch at a nearby café the pair had gone for a walk. Currently they were sitting in a park, a few streets away from where Hermione lived.

"Have you decided what you're doing next week?" Draco asked casually as they sat side by side eating ice-creams.

"I suppose that all depends on you." Hermione replied. "I usually stay with Harry or Ron, but I was hoping you might like a house guest."

"You know you're always welcome to stay with me." Draco said. Actually Hermione had never set foot in his London Penthouse, but the offer to stay had always been there. "But I was actually talking about work?"

"I took the job as a way of running away from my feelings for you." Hermione admitted. "I've never stayed at home, because I've got nothing to stay for. I can see my friends regularly enough without being in the country, beside they have their own lives to lead." Hermione looked up at Draco hopefully before continuing. "But now, I think I've got something to stay for. At least I hope I have."

"I admit I don't want you to leave again." Draco said. "These last four months have been easier than I thought to manage, but it wouldn't work long term. I'm selfish enough to ask you to stay with me, but I also don't want to put any pressure on you. I don't want you hating me for stopping you doing a job you clearly love."

"I love you more than my job, and if I lose you by continuing my job I'll end up hating it." Hermione took hold of Draco's hand and entwined their fingers as she talked. "I've done this job for six years, and I'll admit I've loved the travelling and the experiences it given me, but it's time I returned home with you. I want to build a life with you, and we can't do that if I'm constantly living abroad."

"So you want to stay with me?" Draco checked.

"If you'll have me."

Draco smiled widely at Hermione, before giving her a deep kiss. "Of course I'll have you. It's what I've always wanted."

"I don't know if you want me to find my own place or what." Hermione said hesitantly. She didn't want to assume she was going to be welcome to live with Draco, as much as it was what she wanted.

"We can find our place." Draco clarified. "For now we can stay at the penthouse, but it'd be nice to find someplace of our own. We can find somewhere we can put down roots, somewhere we can raise a family."

"Family?" Hermione gazed at Draco, surprised he'd thought about having a family with her.

Draco blushed at his slip, he hadn't meant to reveal just how much he'd thought about the future with her. "Not that we have to do anything like that." He said hastily, not wanting Hermione to think he was pressuring her into anything. "It's completely up to you. We could just live together, and nothing more."

"Draco, shut up." Hermione laughed. Seeing Draco babbling always amused her as he did it so rarely. "I love the idea of finding somewhere we can build a future together. And I love the idea of having children with you, but not just yet. I think for the time being we need to concentrate on me returning home and telling people about us. I think we're going to shock a few people."

"I think we are." Draco chuckled, imagining the look on his father's face when he found out about Hermione. "And you know what, I don't care. As long as we're happy, I couldn't care less what anyone else has to say."

Hermione threw her arms around Draco and gave him another kiss. Knowing other people and their opinions weren't going to be an issue was a relief and it left them free to concentrate on planning Hermione's homecoming.

* * *

Hermione entered the canteen at the Ministry of Magic in London, her eyes scanning the crowds for her two best friends. Spotting Harry and Ron in the far corner, Hermione began making her way over to them. She'd sent them an owl the previous week saying she had accommodation sorted out, but wanted to meet them for lunch the first day back. Harry and Ron both owled her back, letting her know they were looking forward to seeing her and would love to have lunch together.

Hermione's contract with the French Ministry had ended the previous Friday and after spending the weekend moving into Draco's penthouse she'd just had a meeting with Kingsley to explain she wanted to stay in Britain. Kingsley was more than happy for Hermione to be based in the UK and was already talking about a promotion for her. While Kingsley was sorting the details for her new position he'd given her the week off to get settled back in.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter cried, spotting his best friend as she approached.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione smiled at her friend as she embraced him. Turning to Ron she also gave the redhead a hug and welcome.

"It's great to have you back, Hermione." Ron Weasley grinned as the trio settled down at the table, and he began eating his chips. Harry and Ron had already ordered food and there was more than enough for Hermione to share.

"How long have we got you for this time?" Harry asked, pouring Hermione a cup of coffee from the pot they'd ordered.

"I'm back for good." Hermione replied.

"You're not travelling anymore?" Ron asked, looking rather shocked by the news.

"Nope, it's time I settled down." Hermione answered. "I've spoken to Kingsley this morning, and he's more than happy to arrange a position for me here."

"What's brought on your change of heart?" Harry asked. "You've been adamant for years that you liked your life and didn't need to put down roots."

"I did like my life, but I was using travelling as a way of running away from how I felt." Hermione explained.

"You mean you were running from Malfoy." Ron snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione gaped at her friend in surprise.

"Did you honestly think we didn't know about you two back in school?" Harry chuckled. "Come on Hermione, it was obvious to everyone the pair of you were sleeping together."

"It was? How?" Hermione questioned.

"Mainly because it always looked as though the pair of you were minutes away from tearing each other's clothes off all the time." Ron replied with a shrug. "And of course, there was the fact you couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

Hermione was genuinely shocked, she'd had no idea her and Draco had been so transparent. She really thought they'd kept their relationship a secret from everyone.

"If you knew, why did you never say anything?" She asked.

"It wasn't any of our business." Harry replied. "We knew that if you wanted to tell us, you would. When school ended and you didn't carry on seeing him we assumed it was a fling and hadn't meant anything."

"Then of course you took off, and haven't stopped since." Ron added. "It didn't take a genius to work out you were running away from how you felt. Your lack of serious relationships are also an indicator that you've never gotten over him."

"Again, why did you never discuss this with me?" Hermione asked. "Why not ask me about how I felt?"

"If you wanted to talk, you could have come to us at any time." Harry pointed out. "Over the last few years you've stayed with us both plenty of times and have had ample opportunity to confide in us. We weren't going to pry into your life, Hermione."

"I can't believe you knew all this time." Hermione muttered in bewilderment.

"Enough about the past." Ron said. "Why don't you tell us the real reason why you're coming back. And come to think about it, where are you staying?"

"The answer to both of those are the same." Hermione chuckled. "It's also the same as what we've been talking about for the last few minutes."

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as he and Ron looked at their friend in astonishment.

"You're back with Malfoy." Ron concluded.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "We ran into each other a few months ago and cleared the air. We finally admitted we wanted to be together, so we are. We're really happy, and I would love it if you two were happy for me."

"Of course we're happy for you." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Ron asked. "I know we didn't really like Malfoy back in school, but that was years ago."

"Plus, we kind of came to terms with him being in our lives back in seventh year." Harry added. "We were convinced the pair of you were serious about each other."

"It turns out we were, we just failed to mention it at the time." Hermione replied. "Seriously guys, thank you for being so amazing."

"That's what friends are for." Harry grinned at the brunette witch.

Hermione grinned back at Harry and Ron, before steering the conversation around to them. After catching up for the rest of lunchtime, Harry and Ron headed back to work while Hermione headed back to the penthouse where she spent the remainder of her afternoon preparing dinner for Draco and having a nice relaxing bath.

Dinner was almost ready when Draco returned from work and while she was finishing off the meal, Hermione sent her boyfriend for a shower and to get changed. By the time Draco re-emerged from the bedroom, Hermione was just setting dinner onto the table.

"I could get used to this sort of treatment." Draco commented as they settled down to eat.

"Don't." Hermione laughed. "I'll be back at work next week, and I won't have time to treat you like this."

"I take it everything went okay with Kingsley." Draco checked, although everything sounded positive and Hermione was clearly in a great mood.

"He was fine with me staying here, in fact he's talking about giving me a promotion." Hermione replied. "I won't know the details until next week, but it sounds as though my career is advancing nicely."

"That's great." Draco smiled, genuinely happy for his girlfriend. He knew how much Hermione's career meant to her and he was pleased that choosing to remain at home hadn't hindered her progress up the ranks. "And how did things go with your friends?" He asked. Draco knew Hermione was going to speak to her friends at lunchtime, just as he had spoken to his.

"Better than I thought." Hermione admitted. "They had no problems with us being together. In fact they even knew we'd been together in seventh year."

"My friends did as well." Draco replied. "According to them we weren't as subtle as we thought and it was obvious we were together."

"That's what Harry and Ron said." Hermione chuckled. "I guess we're no good at being sneaky."

"Speak for yourself, I'm a Slytherin. Being sneaky is in my blood." Draco protested with mock indignation.

"Clearly not where I'm concerned." Hermione smirked at her boyfriend. "I obviously interfere with your sneakiness."

"Or I just can't hide how I feel about you very well." Draco retorted. "And I obviously can't hide how much I want you. According to Blaise I was like a randy teenager around you, and kept undressing you with my eyes."

"You were a randy teenager." Hermione laughed as she stood up and walked around the table until she was standing in front of Draco. Leaning down she gave him a perfect view down her top and she whispered in his ear. "And just for the record, I prefer it when you undress me with your hands, not your eyes."

Pulling his wand out, Draco cleared the table and sat Hermione on the wooden surface in front of him. Another flick of his wand removed Hermione's clothes, leaving her completely naked.

"I suppose magic is still better than your eyes." Hermione remarked. "But your hands are still preferable."

"I'm going to use my hands now." Draco grinned, running his hands up Hermione's thighs and opening her legs.

"What about dessert?" Hermione asked. "There's a black forest gateau in the fridge."

"We can have that tomorrow, right now you're my dessert."

Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend, but within minute's further complaint was the last thing on her mind as his talented tongue got to work. Hermione lost herself to the feeling's Draco was producing in her, forgetting all about their earlier conversation and the good reaction from their friends. She also forgot all about the fact they had yet to tell their parents about their union. While her parents wouldn't pose a problem, Draco's likely would, but luckily for Hermione she was far too busy to worry about parents when her lover was pleasuring her so expertly.


	4. Chapter 4

A nervous Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror, before shaking her head and heading back towards the wardrobe. She and Draco were about to head to the Manor to have Sunday lunch with his parents and Hermione just couldn't get her outfit right. The outfits were either too casual, too dressy or too muggle like. While Hermione was proud of her muggleborn heritage, she didn't want to flaunt it in the Malfoy's faces by wearing clothes they were likely to be unfamiliar with.

In her bid to find something suitable Hermione had tried on nearly all of her wardrobe and she was debating between two dresses she'd previously discarded for being too dressy. Surely it was better to be over dressed than under dressed. Unfortunately both the dresses she was looking at were both more suitable for an evening out and Hermione knew she would be as uncomfortable as anything if she wore them. The afternoon was going to be hard enough without feeling uncomfortable in her clothes. Putting the dresses back she pulled out another dress, this time a light summer dress that was perfect for day wear.

Before she had a chance to change her mind Hermione slipped off the dress she was wearing and changed into the second dress she'd pulled from the wardrobe. This time she felt much happier in the light blue dress, but she still felt it needed something more. Rummaging around she found a white shrug cardigan and pulled it on, satisfied she finally looked suitable she found a pair of low heeled sandals and grabbed a small bag. After packing everything she needed into the bag she headed into the front room to find Draco.

"Finally." He said as he got up. When he looked at Hermione he paused and tilted his head to the side. "You weren't wearing that ten minutes ago."

"I got changed." Hermione admitted. "Should I not have? Should I go back and put the other dress back on?"

"No." Draco quickly reached out and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand before she returned to the bedroom. "You look perfect. My parents will love you."

"I doubt it." Hermione snorted. "The best I'm hoping for is that they tolerate me."

"I'm sorry." Draco sighed. "I wish I could be taking you to meet people I know will support us, like your parents did."

Earlier in the week the couple had visited Hermione's parents for dinner and everything had gone great. Both of Hermione's parents had warmed to Draco quickly, although it did help that he was the reason Hermione was returning home. Her parents had been badgering her to return home for years, so they were more than happy to be nice to the man who'd managed to get her back into the country on a more permanent basis.

"I understand your parents aren't like mine." Hermione replied. "And I'm ready for whatever they have to throw at me."

"Hopefully mother won't be too bad." Draco said hopefully. He'd always been spoilt by his mother so he was hoping that Narcissa would accept Hermione because she made him happy.

"And your father?" Hermione asked. Truthfully it was Lucius who worried her more as his fearsome reputation proceeded him and back in seventh year Draco had suggested that his reputation wasn't actually as bad as the man himself.

"If we're lucky, he'll go storming off." Draco muttered. "But seriously, even if things don't go well today it's not the end of the world. Once my parents see we're serious they'll come round."

"I hope so." Hermione replied quietly.

She didn't want to cause any problems between Draco and his family and to be honest she wasn't sure what would happen if his parents didn't accept them. Draco had already promised her that he was staying with her regardless of what anyone said, but Hermione wasn't so sure he was including his parents in that. Even if he did and he did choose her over his parents Hermione suspected it would only be a matter of time before he ended up resenting her for being the reason he lost his family.

"Stop worrying, Hermione." Spotting how worried his girlfriend looked Draco wrapped her in his arms. "Everything will be okay, and even if it isn't we'll always have each other."

"I don't want you to lose your family because of me." Hermione stated, looking up at Draco.

"I won't." Draco reassured her. "If I lose my family, it'll be because of them. If they can't accept that I'm happy with you, then that's their problem. I would like to think my parents would put my happiness above some stupid beliefs that I grew out of years ago."

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and made sure she was ready before taking hold of her hand and apparating them to his childhood home. Draco and Hermione arrived in the entrance hall and Hermione gaped at the large house they had arrived in, she'd known Draco was rich but the house was far grander than she'd ever imagined. The entrance hall was easily as big as her whole flat in Paris, there were several corridors leading from the hall and directly in front of them was a large, spiral marble staircase that went on as far as Hermione could see.

Draco gave Hermione a few minutes to get adjusted, before leading her into one of the long corridors. Hermione kept a tight hold of Draco's hand as they walked down the long corridor, but she did manage to keep swivelling her head and taking in her surroundings. The corridor was quite dimly lit, but she could make out the paintings that lined the walls and the antiques that were displayed on tables and cabinets. Eventually Draco stopped outside a set of white doors and knocked once.

"Are you ready?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head and Draco threw open the doors, revealing an elegant living room. The room was dominated by a large ceiling to floor window that flooded the room with light, making it very welcoming. In one corner of the room sat a piano, and the far wall was lined with shelves holding books and knickknacks. The room held two small sofas and two armchairs, all upholstered in the same cream material. There was a coffee table situated in the centre of the seating arrangement, which was positioned around the roaring fire.

Also present in the room was the most sophisticated witch Hermione had ever seen. Hermione had seen pictures of Draco's mother and had even caught the odd glimpse on platform nine and three quarters back in school, but they didn't do the woman justice. Narcissa Malfoy was impeccably dressed in a long emerald gown, her blonde hair was elegantly twisted on top of her head and her jewellery were all emeralds in silver settings. Hermione thought she looked a bit cold and reserved, until she smiled at Draco and her whole face lit up.

"Hello mother." Draco smiled back at his mother as he stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"You really need to visit more often." Narcissa told her son. "I swear every time I see you, you're getting so much bigger."

"I'm fairly sure I stopped growing some years ago." Draco chuckled.

"Maybe bigger isn't the right word, older perhaps." Narcissa mused. "That's it, every time I see you I can see you growing up. You're not my little boy anymore."

"Mother." Draco hissed, gesturing his head in Hermione's direction. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to get all maudlin and start reminiscing over his childhood.

"Sorry, dear." Narcissa chuckled at her son before turning to Hermione. "And you must be Miss Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione replied, relieved that so far Draco's mother was being pleasant to her. "And feel free to call me Hermione."

"Hermione, such a pretty and unusual name." Narcissa smiled. "And yet so familiar. Have we met before?"

"No you haven't met." Draco answered for Hermione. "But no doubt you've heard of Hermione before. We went to school together, she was the Head Girl when I was Head Boy."

Narcissa's smile dropped from her face as she realised who exactly she was talking to. She'd heard Lucius moaning about a muggleborn witch being Head Girl with Draco. Initially he'd been going to head up to the school and demand a change, until Narcissa had pointed out that knowing Dumbledore he would likely have taken the position off Draco, not Hermione. Reluctantly Lucius let the matter drop but all year he'd been complaining about their son forced to share living quarters with a muggleborn.

"Draco, have you gone mad?" She hissed at her son. "Your father will go ballistic."

"I don't care." Draco replied, stepping back to Hermione's side and taking hold of her hand. "I love Hermione, and we are going to be together. No matter what anyone says."

"You love her?" Narcissa's expression softened at Draco's announcement and she looked happy for her son.

"Yes." Draco answered, smiling down at Hermione before turning back to his mother. "We love each other and are very happy together."

"In that case I'm thrilled for you." Narcissa smiled at both Draco and Hermione, before her expression took on a sadder tinge. "But your father won't approve, you know that Draco."

"What about you?" Draco asked. "Do you approve?"

"I approve of my son being happy." Narcissa replied. "I wouldn't say this would be my ideal choice, but it's not my decision to make. I don't want to sound rude Hermione, but I was brought up to believe in keeping the bloodline pure and I expected my future daughter-in-law to be a pureblood. This will take some getting used to, and I want to apologise in advance if I ever say anything to offend you."

"I understand." Hermione told the older witch. "I know I'm not your ideal choice of partner for Draco, but I love him and I'll do anything to make him happy."

"I appreciate that and I want him to be happy, but I don't want my family to be torn apart." Narcissa replied.

"Neither do I." Draco told his mother. "But if it happens, it'll be because of father, not me."

"What's because of me?" A voice called from the doorway.

Before Hermione had a chance to look around Lucius Malfoy strode into her line of view. As with Narcissa, Hermione had never seen Draco's father other than in the papers and the odd sighting getting on and off the Hogwarts Express. Instantly Hermione could see where Draco got his grey eyes and platinum blond hair from, in fact her boyfriend looked to have gotten almost all of his features from his father. His warm smile however came from Narcissa and looking at the stern, imposing man in front of her she doubted that Lucius ever smiled much.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Lucius asked. Turning his attention to Hermione, his eyes widened in recognition. "You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

While Hermione had never met Lucius in person, Lucius had also never met her. He had however studied her from afar when Draco attended school with her, specifically because she was a muggleborn and received higher grades than his son. Since then he'd also noticed her appear in the press occasionally with her globe-trotting job for the Ministry.

"I am." Hermione replied, trying not to be too intimidated by the older wizard.

Turning his attention away from the brunette witch, he turned to his son. "And why is she here?"

"Hermione is here as my guest." Draco answered, keeping his simmering temper under check. "She's my girlfriend, and I brought her here to meet you and mother."

"Girlfriend?" Lucius spat, his eyes falling to their entwined hands. "Over my dead body. I won't stand for this Draco. I will not let you get involved with a mud…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Draco interrupted, his voice dripping with venom. "I swear if you ever call Hermione that name I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Look at what's she's done to you." Lucius sneered at his son. "There was a time you wouldn't have thought twice about calling her that yourself. Not to mention you would never dream of back chatting me like that."

"I grew up." Draco shot back at his father. "I learnt way back in school that muggleborns are just like us. The second I was away from you, I realised just how messed up your beliefs are. People who think like you are slowly becoming extinct, which is lucky for the wizarding world. As for back chatting you, I was just telling the truth. I will not stand back while you insult the woman I love."

Lucius looked rather taken about by Draco's speech, but Hermione couldn't decide if it was the fact Draco had stood up to him or the mention of loving her that had shocked him the most. After a few minutes he shook his head and his furious expression was back in place.

"I won't stand for this Draco." He said. "You end this now, or there will be consequences."

"Do your worst." Draco retorted. He knew all his father could realistically do was cut him off from inheriting the Manor and his personal fortune, the business already belonged to Draco and he already had a substantial fortune in his own name.

"Enough!" Narcissa called, stepping in between the two men before her husband could respond. "I will not stand by and watch you two tear this family apart. It's time for lunch, and we will all eat in a civilised manner with no arguing. Is that understood?"

Narcissa turned to both Lucius and Draco in turn and Hermione watched in amazement as both her boyfriend and his father caved in to Narcissa and promised to behave. Despite outward appearances it would seem that Narcissa held the power in the Malfoy household, in any case she certainly knew how to keep control of her husband and son.

After Narcissa's outburst the two couples headed into the dining room, where they proceeded to have a delicious meal. Conversation didn't exactly flow, but there were no more arguments and by the time Draco and Hermione left Lucius seemed to have accepted she was a permanent fixture in Draco's life. He was obviously still unhappy about it, but Hermione suspected he'd realised that ultimately he had no say in Draco's love life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed this story. Your support means the world to me, and it keeps me motivated to carry on working my way through my pile of story ideas. I hope you enjoy the final part of Second Chance.**

* * *

**Two Years Later.**

It was Christmas Eve afternoon and Hermione was in a spare room at Malfoy Manor. She was currently sitting in a bathrobe as Ginny Potter painted her nails a shimmering pearl colour. Ginny was excitedly chattering on to Hermione, but she wasn't really paying attention. All Hermione could think about was that she was getting married in less than an hour.

Draco had proposed to her on her birthday in September. Hermione had instantly agreed to marry Draco and the couple set about discussing their perfect wedding. Hermione had admitted she loved the idea of a winter themed wedding, but considering winter had been fast approaching at the time they had a choice to make. They could either have a long engagement and get married the following year, forget about the winter wedding altogether and get married in the spring or summer or they could try and arrange the wedding in a matter of months.

Knowing how much Hermione had her heart set on a winter wedding, Draco decided they should get married as soon as possible. With Narcissa, Hermione's mother and Molly Weasley all on board, plans soon started making progress. Despite the short time in which they had to organise things the three woman had managed to organise the perfect wedding. The ceremony was going to take place in one of the rooms at the Manor which overlooked the snow covered gardens, and the reception was being held in the large ballroom, which was decorated like an ice palace.

Earlier in the week Narcissa had been planning to cover the large gardens with enchanted snow, but a few days earlier it had started to snow for real and now the gardens were covered with the real thing. Several charms ensured the snow didn't melt and remained in pristine condition for the ceremony.

"You're done." Ginny announced, waving her wand over Hermione's nails and instantly drying them.

"Thanks Gin, they're lovely." Hermione replied, looking down at her nails.

"No problem." Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Now, you really should be getting into your dress."

"I'll need your help." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to where her dress was hanging.

The dress was a custom made dress in the palest shade of ice blue. The skirt was long and fitted, while the strapless bodice of the dress was sprinkled with hundreds of tiny crystals. The back of the dress was fastened with dozens of intricate little hooks, meaning Hermione needed help getting in and out of the dress.

"Wow, Draco's not going to like this dress." Ginny chuckled as she started to help Hermione into her dress. "It'll take him an age to get you out of it tonight."

"I know, but these fastenings were the ones that worked the best for the dress." Hermione explained. "Once it's fastened if you run your wand down the back, it'll appear as though there's no fastenings at all."

"That'll frustrate him even more." Ginny laughed. "I can just imagine his face when he can't find a way to get you out of it."

"I'm sure he'll cope." Hermione replied. "I wasn't sacrificing the perfect dress, just so Draco could undress me quickly."

"It's not even as if the design of the dress allows for a quickie either." Ginny remarked, looking at the skirt of Hermione's dress that clung to her legs perfectly. "At least my wedding gown was easily lifted up, even if it was quite fussy."

"Are you saying you and Harry consummated your marriage with a quickie, when you were still wearing your dress?" Hermione questioned her friend with a wicked grin.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "We snuck off at the reception, didn't you miss us?"

"I can't say I did." Hermione replied. "But at least I know you won't be sneaking off this time."

"Who says?" Ginny grinned with a wicked glint in her eye. "I'm sure this place has plenty of hidden corners for a quickie, and my bridesmaid dress is just perfect for one."

"What about James? I hardly think a baby is the perfect accomplishment for a quickie."

James was Harry and Ginny's ten month old son. Hermione was the little boy's godmother and every day she saw the baby she was grateful she was back home. She would have hated to miss out on James being born and watching him grow up.

"I'm sure they'll be queues of people volunteering to look after him." Ginny remarked. "I mean, I've barely seen him all day. Between my parents, your parents and Narcissa, I can't get near my own child."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Hermione laughed.

"It is." Ginny said, laughing along with her friend. "Although I think your parents and Draco's mother are just getting in some practice for when their own grandchild comes along."

"What?" Hermione's head whipped round and she stared at Ginny in shock. "How do they know?"

As the words left her mouth Hermione realised her mistake, Ginny was clearly talking about some non-specific time in the future, not an imminent arrival. Hermione herself had only discovered she was pregnant two days ago, so there was no way no-one else could possibly have known. She hadn't even told Draco yet as she was waiting until after they were married to deliver the news.

"Ah, you're pregnant!" Ginny squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Keep the noise down, Ginny." Hermione hissed, her eyes flying to the closed door. Narcissa or anyone could come in at any time and she didn't want her news spreading any further.

"Oh, it's a secret." Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, because I haven't even told Draco yet." Hermione replied. "I was saving that bit of news for tonight."

"My lips are sealed, I won't tell a soul." Ginny promised. "And I promise when you do break the news, I'll act all surprised."

Hermione laughed, doubting Ginny could pull off surprised. She trusted her friend to keep her secret but she knew the second the pregnancy became public knowledge Ginny would say something that would reveal just how long she'd known about the baby.

"So when did you find out?" Ginny asked. "And how far along are you? I mean you don't look any different and your last dress fitting was weeks ago."

"I only found out a couple of days ago, and I'm guessing I'm about two to three weeks gone." Hermione replied. "I'm not really sure about timings until I either go to the Healer or do a more comprehensive test."

"I can do one of them." Ginny offered. "I did one when I was pregnant with James. It gave me all sorts of information, it could even pinpoint the exact time he'd been conceived."

"I know, I was there, remember?" Hermione chuckled at her friend's forgetfulness. "Anyway, we don't have time for a test now. I'm getting married in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes." Ginny looked around in panic as she shook her head. "We have to get on, we can't stand here gossiping all day. Come on Hermione, hurry up and get your shoes on."

Hermione laughed as Ginny flew about the room making sure everything was in place. She did however slip her shoes on and a few minutes later she was fully caught up in last minute preparations for the ceremony.

* * *

Draco watched his new wife dancing with her father, a large smile on his face. So far the day had been perfect, and he couldn't wait until him and Hermione finally got some time alone. All day they'd been surrounded by people, and apart from a few snatched minutes here and there, they hadn't really managed to talk properly. They had however had enough time together to both admit how thrilled they were to finally be married.

The ceremony had been every bit as romantic and winter wonderland like that Hermione had hoped for, as they said their vows in front of a large window overlooking the snow covered gardens. The ceremony had also been incredibly moving as the pair said their own personal vows as well as the traditional ones. Both of them had mentioned the years apart and how they never wanted to be apart again. Hermione had ended up crying as Draco finished his vows and she started her own and Draco himself had even gotten a bit choked up.

"So what's it like to be an old married man?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's best man, asked as he sat down next to the groom.

"Less of the old." Draco told his friend. "And so far, it feels pretty great."

"I'm sure it would be better if you could ever get hold of your wife." Blaise chuckled, as he watched Hermione's father pass her onto Arthur Weasley for a dance. Behind Arthur all the other Weasley men were standing around and Blaise suspected she was going to have to dance with the lot of them before they let her go.

"It's only for a few hours." Draco shrugged. "Once we leave here tonight, I'll have her to myself for three weeks on honeymoon."

"I always figured a honeymoon would be the best part of getting married." Blaise remarked. "It's basically just an excuse to spend a couple of weeks in bed having amazing sex. To be honest, it could possibly be the only thing that would convince me to take the plunge myself."

"You would get married, just for the honeymoon?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Surely you can have the sex without getting married. Plus, what would happen after the honeymoon?"

"In case you've never noticed Draco, my family specialises in quickie divorces." Blaise grinned, referring to his mother's habit of marrying men and leaving them weeks later. "And as for the sex, you'd be surprised how hard it is to find a girl willing to spend that long not doing anything else. A few days is fair enough, but then they get restless and try and get me out of the bedroom. At least on a honeymoon, you expect sex day and night."

"You're terrible." Draco laughed at his friend. "And I'm sure plenty of couples do more than have sex on honeymoon."

"Tell me that in three weeks." Blaise snorted. "I bet you any money you and Hermione barely leave the villa you're staying at."

"To be fair there's not a lot of reason to leave it." Draco admitted. "It's got its own private beach, two swimming pools and a Jacuzzi. Not to mention the food and drink magically restocks itself."

"It sounds perfect." Blaise remarked, his eyes scanning the room for unattended females. "Now all I need is a willing witch to make my dreams of a couple of weeks of hot sex come true."

"You're such a romantic, Blaise." Draco chuckled.

"I try." Blaise grinned as he stood back up. "I'm off in search of some action. See you later, mate."

Draco watched Blaise slink back into the crowds before he returned his attention to the dance floor. Hermione was no longer dancing, and the Weasley's looked to have dispersed. Scanning the room in search of his wife, Draco frowned when he spotted her standing talking to Lucius. His father still didn't approve of their relationship and was kept in line by Narcissa, who wouldn't allow him to do anything that would drive Draco away. He'd attended the wedding under protest and only agreed to attend in the first place when Narcissa threated to withhold sex. As he still didn't approve he hadn't managed to strike up a relationship with Hermione, so Draco was concerned to see them conversing. The only thing that stopped him charging straight over was the fact Hermione didn't look to be in distress.

He was however still contemplating heading over just to be safe when Hermione and Lucius went their separate ways. While Lucius disappeared out of a door over the far side of the room, Hermione made her way back towards him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked the second his wife reached his side. "Father wasn't bothering you, was he?"

"No, he was asking if we could call a truce and try and get along." Hermione replied.

"What's he up to?" Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he tried to work out what his father had planned. A change of heart just didn't seem like him, and he was suspicious of his intentions.

"Now we're married, he's just trying to make the best of things." Hermione told her husband.

"Why would our marriage change anything?" Draco questioned. "He's been dead set against it, and just last week he vowed it wouldn't change anything. He's up to something, Hermione. I know he is."

"No, he isn't." Hermione sighed. Taking hold of Draco's hand she started to lead him across the room. "Come with me, we need to talk in private."

Draco was puzzled by Hermione's behaviour, but he let his wife lead him from the ballroom and into a nearby study. Once in the room she silenced the place, before turning to her husband.

"Your father isn't up to anything, Draco." She said. "His offer to start again was genuine."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked.

"Because of the reason behind it." Hermione admitted. "This morning he was walking past the room I was getting ready in and overheard a conversation I was having with Ginny. What he heard made him re-evaluate a few things."

"What did he overhear?"

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, this wasn't how she planned on telling Draco about the baby but it would have to do. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's mouth dropped open in disbelief and he stared at Hermione for several minutes. "Pregnant." He murmured when he finally found his voice. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "And that's why your father wants to make an effort to get along. I'm carrying his grandchild and even though he or she isn't a pureblood they're still his family, and family means a lot to your father."

"I can't believe we're having a baby." Draco said, focusing on Hermione's pregnancy rather than his father. Lucius's change of heart did actually make sense now, but there were more important things to think about at the minute.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked. "I know we talked about having a family, but this wasn't exactly planned."

"Planned or not, I'm thrilled." Draco grinned, closing the gap between himself and his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "We're going to be a family and that's all I ever wanted."

Hermione smiled up at Draco as he leant down and captured her lips with his. Draco quickly deepened the kiss and when his hands started to wander down to her backside, Hermione reluctantly pulled away. Ginny had been right earlier, unfortunately her dress wasn't designed for a quickie.

"We need to get back before someone comes looking for us." She told her husband.

"I guess so." Draco sighed. "But we are getting out of here as quickly as possible. That dress is gorgeous, but it needs to come off."

"I'm sure we can leave in an hour or so." Hermione replied as she took hold of her husband's hand and led him back into the ballroom.

Hermione and Draco slipped unnoticed back into the crowds of their friends and family. It had taken them longer than it should have to get to this point, but finally they were married and they were now even expecting their first child. While they might have messed up the first time they had been lucky enough to get a second chance and they had grabbed it with both hands, making sure they got the future they both envisaged when they were still teenagers in school.

**The End.**


End file.
